This is my life
by JeonEL
Summary: BACA AJA LANGSUNG!
1. Chapter 1

Judul : This Is My Life

Author : jeonel

Genre : brothership, family, dll

Cast :

~ kim seokjin

~ min yoongi

~ kim namjoon

~ kim haseok

~ park jimin

~ kim taehyung

~ jeon jungkook

Catatan :

* **Sebuah ikatan persaudaraan yang membumi tak akan mampu dipisahkan oleh apapun.  
*Setiap manusia terlahir dari nenek moyang yang sama, karenanya setiap manusia bersaudara dan sepantasnya untuk saling bersatu.  
** *** Untuk memiliki tali persaudaraan yang kuat anda tidak perlu seseorang yang kuat, justru karena persaudaraanlah diri anda menjadi kuat.**

 ***Sebanyak apapun keburukan saudara anda, tugas anda tetap untuk membuat mereka bahagia.  
* Saudara anda adalah diri anda sendiri, Jika terjadi sesuatu pada mereka, ia akan mempengaruhi diri anda, jagalah saudara anda, bahagiakan mereka.  
**

#part1

Pengganti orang tua adalah tanggung jawab seokjin. eommanya meninggal saat melahirkan anak terakhirnya jeon jungkook. Eommanya mengalami perdarahan yang sangat hebat, dan hal itu menyebabkan kematian pada eommanya, namun sang dongsaeng selamat dari musibah itu. Sedangkan appanya mengalami kecelakaan saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit dimana istrinya akan melahirkan. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan tujuh saudara laki-laki itu hidup saling menolong, memberi kenyamanan dan memberi kasih sayang satu sama lain.

Namun naasnya melahirkan dalam keadaan perdarahan bisa mengakibatkan kelainan pada sang bayi. Apalagi jika sang ibu mempunyai penyakit yang bisa turun ke anaknya. Seperti jeon jungkook yang mengidap penyakit Hemofilia A berat atau Hemofilia B dari gen eommannya yang sering mengalami perdarahan. Maka dari itu jeon jungkook hidup dalam pengawasan dan perlindungan. Karena jeon jungkook adalah kenangan terakhir dari hasil orang tua mereka. Sekecil apapun luka yang diderita jungkook harus segera diatasi.

Jungkook**

Hemofilia adalah gangguan sistem pembekuan darah, seseorang dengan penyakit ini ketika terjadi luka, darah akan terus keluar, karena darah yang seharusnya membeku tidak jadi membeku atau bisa membeku namun dalam keadaan waktu yang lebih panjang dibanding normal.

Penyakit hemofilia merupakan penyakit yang diwariskan atau diturunkan (inherited) karena terkait dengan kromosom X. Sehingga hemofilia merupakan penyakit seumur hidup, walaupun demikian dengan perawatan yang tepat dan perawatan diri yang baik, kebanyakan orang dengan hemofilia dapat mempertahankan gaya hidup aktif dan produktif.

Gen menyebabkan hemofilia A atau B terletak pada kromosom X, sehingga tidak dapat ditularkan dari ayah ke anaknya. Hemofilia A atau B hampir selalu terjadi pada anak laki-laki dan diturunkan dari ibu ke anak melalui salah satu gen ibu.

Seperti aku, jungkook hidup yang menderita dengan penyakit Hemofilia A berat/ Hemofilia B. Penyakit yang akan ku bawa seumur hidup. Entah bisa sembuh atau tidak aku tidak mengetahuinya. Namun, hyungku Jin yang bersikeras menjadi Dokter dengan alasan ingin menyembuhkanku terkabulkan dengan menjadi seorang dokter. Namun, belum bisa menyembuhkan penyakitku. Jin hyung menjadi seorang dokter spesialis kanker. Meskipun begitu jin hyung sangat sayang dan selalu merawatku jika penyakitku kambuh. Umurku 15 tahun, tapi hyung-hyungku selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil yang selalu dalam pengawasan dan perlindungan. Aku ingin bebas dalam pengawasan hyung-hyungku namun hyung"ku tidak akan membiarkanku terbebas dan terluka. Bagi mereka aku adalah kenangan terakhir dari appa dan eomma. Eomma meninggal saat melahirkanku, eomma mengalami perdarahan yang sangat hebat, hingga maut pun menjemputnya. Sedangkan appa, dia meninggal saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit dimana eomma akan melahirkanku. Naasnya appa ku mengalami kecalakaan dan merenggut nyawanya. Sangat miris!

Dan sejak itulah aku hidup tanpa belaian dan pangkuan seorang eomma. Hanya hyung"ku yang merawatku bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Sangat bersyukur bukan? Namun, beberapa hal yang membuatku terkekang dan tertekan. Aku takut jika hyung"ku pergi meninggalkanku. Karena aku adalah kelemahan bagi mereka. Entah sampai kapan aku dalam perlindungan hyung"ku. Yang terpenting aku menikmati hidupku yang penuh suka dan duka.

Jungkook*end

Seperti pagi ini. rumah yang berpenghuni tujuh orang itu tampak sepi. Tak seorang pun yang bangun dari tidurnya. Eh.. salah ada yang sudah bangun tapi belum pergi dari ranjangnya. Dia jin, kakak tertua yang selalu bangun pagi, menyiapkan sarapan, dan merawat dongsaeng2nya. Jin tidak tidur sendirian. Dia memilih tidur bersama dongsaeng termudanya jungkook. Alasanya hanya utntuk menjaga sang adik yang notebenya berpenyakit. Karna jin adalah seorang dokter maka kapan saja dan dalam situasi bagaimanapun dia harus merawat sang adik. *hyung yang baik*

" jeon jungkook cepatlah bangun dan mandi. Sebelum hyung2mu yang lain bertengkar memperebutkan kamar mandi." Ucap jin sembari membelai pelan rambut jungkook. Matanya yang sipit menatap lekat wajah jungkook dengan sendu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar hyung yang baik untuk jungkook. Nyatanya ia bisa merawat jungkook yang penyakitan itu bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Namun terbesit rasa takutnya jika kehilangan seorang jungkook. Jungkook yang dulu ia timang dan membelainya lembut. Jungkook yang penurut. Jungkook yang manis dan manja. Dan jungkook yang hidup melawan penyakitnya. Sungguh ironis sekali hidup dongsaengnya itu. Sedetik kemudian jin mencubit hidung jungkook gemas, karna usahanya membangunkan jugkook tidak akan berhasil jika hanya belaian lembut yang ia beri. Jin memanggil nama jungkook berkali-kali. Tapi jungkook benar-benar tidak mau bangun. Jin akhirya menyerah. Kemudian dia menarik tangan jungkook agar duduk dan bangun. Namun, usahanya sia-sia ,Jungkook masih memejamkan matanya. Dengan berat hati jin menggendong jungkook menuju kamar mandi. Saat dikamar mandi jungkook diturunkan dari gendonganya dan jin menyiram jungkook. Dan alhasil jungkook bangun dengan sadar yang sempurna. Hanya cara itulah jin dan yang lainya membangunkan dongsaengnya yang manja itu. Kalo tidak seperti itu, wahh sampai jin pulang dari rumah sakit, sampai suga selesai latihan sebagai atlet basketnya, sampai namjoon haseok pulang dari kuliahnya,dan jimin dg taehyung pulang dari sekolahnya jungkook pun tidak akan bangun.

"aishh... jin hyung! Apakah setiap hari kau harus membangunkanku seperti ini? hyung jahat sekali.. kau tau? Aku sangat terkejut dan kedinginan setiap paginya, bahkan dalam keadaan aku masih tertidur!" protes jungkook yang merasa tidak terima atas perlakuan jin yang hampir setiap hari melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Jin hanya tersenyum dan terus saja menyiram jungkook hingga beberapa gayung sampai jungkook basah kuyup.

"jangan lupa sikat gigi eoh.."

"ne hyung". Jin menyiram jungkook lagi.

"hyung cukup! Hahaha.. kau malah mengajakku bermain dengan air!". Merasa tidak terima jungkook pun membalas jin yang juga menyiram jin dengan gayung yang dia ambil dari tangan jin. Setiap hari dan setiap pagi hal itulah yang mereka lakukan.

"jeball..senyuman dan tawaan tulusmu itulah yang akan hyung rindukan kookie" batin jin.

"eoh..oh..! sudah cukup jungkook! Sekarang ganti seragam yang sudah ku siapakan. Jangan turun untuk sarapan jika kau belum selesai mempersiapkan dirimu untuk sekolah." Jungkook menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"ne hyung..!" jungkook pergi keluar kamar mandi dan menuju kamarnya.

Sedangkan jin, dia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk dongsaeng2nya yang lain.

**Saat perjalanan menuju kamarnya jungkook dikejutkan oleh beberapa hyungnya yang berlari-lari menuju kamar mandi.

"wahh kau sudah bangun jungkook-ah?" tanya haseok saat melintasi jungkook.

"ne hyung"

"wahh dongsaengku rajin sekali, bangun sepagi ini!" puji namjoon

" wahh jungkook! Cepat ganti baju! Nanti kau kedinginan!" perintah yoongi.

"ne hyung" *polos sekali wajahmu*

"wahh apakah kau benar-benar jungkook?" tanya taehyung yang masih menerjap-nerjapkan matanya. Jungkook mengangguk.

"bagaimana bisa jungkook bangun se pagi ini? mungkin kau makhluk astral yang menyerupai dongsaengku! Ayo mengaku siapa kau?" tanya taehyung masih menyelidik. *yang makhluk astral itu kamuh mphii*

"tapi aku benar dongsaengmu jungkook hyung! Apa kau sudah lupa? Ku kira yang pikun itu lansia, tapi hyung ternyata lansia yang menyerupai alien!" ucap jungkook dengan wajah polosnya. Taehyung mengendus kesal. Dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan jungkook setelah menerima sikap darinya.

"yakk! Jungkook-ah.. kau sudah selesai mandi?" tanya jimin yang baru bangun juga. Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

"berarti aku yang paling akhir! Bagaimana bisa kau mandi mendahuluiku kookie?"

"unni hyung.. aku Cuma bangun lebih pagi dari hyung!" ucap jungkook menatap jimin mantap.

"dan sepertinya hyung benar2 yang terakhir. Cepat hyung lari dan menyelinap dilubang saluran air. Hyung kan kecil!" celetuk jungkook. Sedangkan jimin dia hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan lari untuk mengantri mandi.

S

K

I

P

"cepat.. cepat selesaikan sarapanmu kookie, lalu minum obatmu!" ujar jin yang sedang menyiapkan obat analgesik, antibiotik, dan antifibrinolitik. Jungkook menghentikan sarapanya.

"apakah selamanya aku minum obat-obatan itu hyung?" tanya jungkook menatap jin lekat. Semua yang mendengarkan pertanyaan jungkook mengehentikan aktifitasnya dan beralih menatap jungkook sendu.

"itu tergantung respon tubuhmu kookie, jika kau meminum obatmu secara teratur otomatis respon tubuhmu akan baik. Jika kau tidak mau.." ucapan jin terputus.

"kau mau mimisan setiap hari?" saut taehyung

"Ani.. hyung"

"apa kau mau Bak dan Bab mengeluarkan darah?" tambah namjoon

"unnie.. hyung"

"apa kau mau merasa pusing dan tubuhmu lemas terus menerus?" tanya haseok.

"unnie.. hyung"

"apa kau mau membuat sedih dan merepotkan hyung2 mu?" saut jimin

"unnie.. hyung.."

"lalu mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa susahnya meminum 18 butir obat itu setiap harinya? Apa kau ingin MATI?" bentak yoongi.*obatnya kan ada tiga jenis, nah setiap jenis obat harus meminum dua butir. Dan minumnya tiga kali dalam sehari. Jad = 18 butir obat setiap harinya.*

"unni hyung.. jebal..! hyung mianhe.." ucap jungkook dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sungguh susasana seperti inilah yang ingin selalu ada buat jungkook. Perhatian, pertikaian, kedamaian, kepedulian, dan kasih sayang yang selalu melekat pada hati jungkook.

"apakah aku akan mati dan tidak bisa hidup tanpa obat itu hyung?" batin jungkook pilu.

"sudah.. cepat minum obatmu eoh..! berangkat sekolah dan harus pulang pada waktunya! Hyung tidak mau kau terjadi apa2. "perintah jin. jungkook selesai meminum obat, dan diikuti taehyung dan jimin untuk pergi kesekolah. Karna mereka satu sekolahan jadi berangkatnya barengan.

"jimin taehyung.." panggil jin.

"ne hyung?" jawab mereka serempak.

"jaga, awasi dan lindungi jungkook!" pesan jin sebelum mereka masuk kedalam mobil, sedangkan jungkook, haseok dan namjon sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam mobil.* ceritanya punya mobil 2. Yang satu khusus jin. Dan yang satu khusus haseok, namjoon, jimin, taehyung dan jungkook. Sebelum pergi ke universitas haseok dan namjoon mengantarkan trio makane itu kesekolah dulu. Sedangkan yoongi dia lebih suka naik bus.*

"ne hyung!" jawab mereka serempak lagi. *ehh dasar si kembar yang tidak identik*

#didalam mobil

"hyung nanti aku pulang agak malam. Jadi kalian pulang dulu saja!" ucap jungkook.

"wae? Wae kau pulang agak malam?" tanya jimin. Sedangkan taehyung hanya menatap jungkook lekat.

"aku ada les tambahan, kemarin aku tidak masuk selama seminggu karna sakit. Jadi seonsaengnim menambahkan pelajaran yang tertinggal untukku!" jawab jungkook.

"hyung akan menunggu" ujar taehyung.

"tapi hyung juga harus belajar dirumah, tak apa hyung.. aku bisa pulang bersama teman2ku yang mendapat les tambahan juga!"rengek jungkook menatap jimin dan taehyung dengan wajah memohon.

"tidak bisa jungkookie.. kau masih harus dalam pengawasan. Kau itu ceroboh sekali. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau terluka sedikitpun" saut haseok yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar setia pembicaraan trio maknae itu. Jungkook mengendus kesal.

"apakah kalian selamanya akan menjaga, mengawasi, dan melindungiku?" tanya jungkook yang masih memautkan bibirnya.

To Be Continue..

*Kira-kira jawaban hyung-hyungnya apa ya?

Maaf ya kalo kurang memuaskan. Dan Kurang ekhhgg..

Pokoknya saya berusaha buat menghibur kalian.

Jangan lupa Responya, Komenya yang bawel2 ya.. like juga..


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : This Is My Life

Author : Luluknadhifah or Luluk Ziumi sasunaru

Editor : khoir al-jasri

Edit cover : Yuliana yeojamultifandom armyExo-L

Genre : brothership, family,sad, dll

Cast : all member BTS

~ kim seokjin

~ min yoongi

~ kim namjoon

~ kim haseok

~ park jimin

~ kim taehyung

~ jeon jungkook

#part2

"apakah kalian selamanya akan menjaga, mengawasi, dan melindungiku?" tanya jungkook yang masih memautkan bibirnya.

"ne.. tidak akan ku biarkan kau terlihat sakit didepan mataku. Hyungmu ini akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu!" ucap jimin.

"meskipun kau sudah mempunyai keluarga sendiri?" tanya jungkook. Tidak ada jawaban dari jimin. Jimin hanya diam dan merenungi pertanyaan dari jungkook. Memang benar apa yang ditanyakan jungkook. Jimin harus menjawabnya. Apa nanti saat dirinya mempunyai keluarga sendiri akan tetap menjaga jungkook atau akan meninggalkanya? Sungguh pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab.

"menjaga atau mengawasimu itu tergantung dirimu sendiri kookie-ah.. jika kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri setidaknya beban hyung2mu akan terkurangi!" saut haseok tegas.

"berarti selama ini hyung merasa terbebani karna menjagaku? Baiklah hyung, mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha menjaga diriku sendiri dan tidak akan merepotkan hyung lagi." Ucap jungkook sembari keluar dari mobil. Yang ternyata mobilnya sudah berhenti didepan sekolahan.*jungkook ngambek. #prok_prok_prok*

"bukannya begitu jungkook-ah.." teriak namjoon

"dengarkan hyung dulu.."tambah haseok

"tunggu jungkookie.." panggil taehyung dan jimin serempak. Namun tetap saja jungkook tak menghiraukan mereka dan berjalan lebih cepat menuju kelasnya.

S

K

I

P

Jungkook selesai mengikuti les tambahan. Saat jungkook keluar kelas ia dapati kedua hyungnya yang setia menunggunya. Jungkook mengehela nafas panjang.

"sudah selesai pelajaranya? Ayo pulang!" ajak jimin. Jungkook hanya diam dan berjalan mengikuti kedua hyungnya, jimin dan taehyung.

"jin hyung dan namjoon hyung tidak bisa menjemput kita, jadi kita harus naik bus!" ucap jimin.

"tapi ini sudah jam 21.30 jimin-ah.. apa masih ada bus yang lewat?" tanya taehyung.

"setidaknya kita tunggu dihalte dulu! Kau tak apa kan kookie-ah..?" tanya jimin menatap jungkook.

"ne hyung!" jawab jungkook singkat.

"kenapa kau terlihat murung jungkookie? Apa kau merasa sakit? Pusing? Atau capek?" tanya taehyung. Namun dari sekian pertanyaan yang taehyung berikan kepada jungkook. Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepala dan diam membisu.

"apa kau masih marah masalah tadi pagi?" tanya jimin. Jungkook menatap jimin sekilas.

"unni hyung.. hanya saja mood ku tiba2 buruk setelah masalah tadi pagi." Jawab jungkook lesu.

"tidak usah kau pikir. Tenang saja aku akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu." Ucap taehyung.

"unnie hyung.. hanya saja aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Ucap jungkook mantap.

"aku tak merasa direpotkan olehmu." Saut taehyung cepat. Sedangkan jimin hanya tersenyum mendengar percakapan kedua dongsaengnya itu.

"sekarang kita lari jika tidak mau tertinggal bus!" teriak taehyung sembari menggenggam tangan jungkook dan mengajaknya berlari, meninggalkan jimin.

"hay.. kalian tunggu aku! Taehyung-ah.. jungkook-ah..!" teriak jimin yang sempoyongan lari-lari mengejar taehyung dan jungkook.

"kau kan bantet jimin-ah.. Biasanya orang bantet itu larinya cepat! Ayo kejar kita jika kau mampu..!" teriak taehyung yang masih setia berlari dan menggeret jungkook dalam genggamanya.

"yakk! Kau alien gila..! jangan cepat-cepat larinya nanti jungkook kelelahan..!" teriak jimin yang khawatir akan keadaan jungkook jika terlalu lelah. Sedangkan yang diteriaki malah mempercepat larinya.

*** rumah

Jin pulang dari Rumah Sakit. Sebagai seorang dokter spesialis kanker menuntutnya untuk pulang malam. Seperti sekarang dengan wajah lesu dan badan terasa rapuh, jin melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah setelah memakirkan mobilnya. Saat didalam rumah jin mengangkat satu alisnya dan mengerutkan keningnya. Jin merasa antara bingung dan aneh. Aneh? Sepi sekali rumahnya. Sepi?. Jin meletakkan tas medisnya diatas meja. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang juga kamar jungkook. Kosong!. Lalu ia melanjutkan ke kamar jimin dan taehyung. Kosong! Dan yang terakhir ia melangkah ke kamar yoongi, namjoon dan haseok. Kosong! Lalu dimana dongsaeng2nya? Jin masih berdiri didalam kamar yoongi. Jin memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mencari tau dimana keberadaan dongsaeng2nya. Jin membuka matanya dan menghela nafas pelan. Ia benar-benar tidak tau. Dimana?

"aku pulang..!" teriak seseorang yang membuat jin segera berlari ke siempunya suara itu.

"haseok-ah.. namjoon-ah..! kalian dari mana? Lalu dimana yang lain?" tanya jin saat menjumpai haseok dan namjoon diruang tamu. Sepertinya mereka tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh hyungnya itu.

"kita ada jam tambahan hyung. Minggu depan kita ada kunjungan industri. Jadi materinya tambah banyak. Dan miane kita pulang terlambat hyung!" jawab namjoon sembari duduk disofa dan diikuti haseok. Sedangkan jin masih berdiri dan beracak pinggang.

"apakah jimin, taehyung dan jungkook belum pulang?" tanya namjoon pada jin.

"memangnya mereka kemana?" tanya jin yang ikut duduk.

"kata jungkook dia ada jam tambahan, sedangkan jimin dan taehyung menunggu jungkook sampai pulang. Aku tak tau kapan pulangnya, yang jelas aku sudah bilang ke jimin kalo aku tidak bisa menjemput mereka." Jelas namjoon dan ditambah anggukan haseok. Jin mengangguk.

"mengapa sampai sekarang belum pulang?" tanya jin menatap kedua dongsaengnya mantap.

"tadi waktu jimin sms, katanya pulang jam 21.30.. mungkin mereka dalam perjalanan pulang hyung!" jawab namjoon lagi.

"sudahlah hyung, aku capek sekali. Aku mau makan dan istirahat dulu!" ucap haseok yang diikuti namjoon sembari pergi meninggalkan jin yang masih duduk disofa. Jin masih memikirkan keadaan ketiga dongsaengnya khususnya jungkook. Jungkook tidak kuat dengan angin malam. Jungkook takut kegelapan. Dan jungkook belum meminum obatnya. Terbesit rasa kekhawatiranya benar-benar memenuhi rongga dadanya. Jin sungguh cemas dan khawatir. Detak jantungnya berpacu melebihi maksimal. Desiran darahnya mengalir dan menyesakkan dada. Sangat khawatir!

"aku harus menghubungi jimin!" batin jin. Jin dengan segera mengambil Hp'nya dari dalam saku celananya.

Tuuttt..tuttt..tuttt..

"Hp'nya mati!" umpat jin. Jin benar2 kalut dalam kekhawatiranya. Rasa cemas, khawatir, takut tercampur aduk menjadi satu. Jin melihat jam yang melingkar ditanganya. Jam 22.20 batin jin. Sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Jin segera keluar rumah dan menjemput ketiga dongsaengnya.

*** trio makane

Saat ini jimin, taehyung dan jungkook sedang menunggu bus di halte. Hampir 30 menit lebih mereka menunggu namun satu bus pun tidak ada yang mereka temui atau menghamprinya.

"hyung.. kenapa busnya lama sekali?" tanya jungkook yang duduk diampit jimin dan taehyung. Memang baru kali pertamanya jungkook menunggu bus dimalam hari.

"sebentar lagi kookie!" jawab jimin yang tidak tau pasti kenyataan dari jawabanya itu. Jungkook menghela nafas pelan. Setidaknya jimin sudah memberi jawaban.

"apa kau tak apa?" tanya taehyung.

"aku tak apa hyung!" jawab jungkook singkat.

Taehyung dan jimin menatap jungkook dari samping. Terbesit rasa bersalah dan kasihan terhadap jungkook. Wajah jungkook yang putih segar kini berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Bibirnya yang merah seksi kini berubah menjadi biru kering. Matanya yang hitam pekat kini berubah menjadi sayu dan layu. Tiba-tiba darah segar keluar dari dua lubang hidung jungkook. Darah itu keluar begitu derasnya.

"kau mimisan kookie-ah..!" ucap jimin dan taehyung serempak. Mereka tersentak. Baru saja taehyung menanyakan keadaan jungkook. Namun jungkook bilang tak apa? Sungguh apa yang ada dipikiran dongsaengnya ini!

"taehyung kau kan membawa sapu tangan, cepat ambil dan bersihkan darah jungkook!" perintah jimin yang sedang kebingungan sendiri. Jimin merasa pusing jika melihat darah. Jimin membantu jungkook untuk menghentikan darahnya. Jimin mendongakkan kepala jungkook agar darahnya tidak mengalir. Sedangkan jungkook hanya menangis dalam diamnya. Taehyung mengelap dan membersihkan darah jungkook yang sudah mengalir kemana-mana. Dengan sigap dan telaten tanpa sadar taehyung menitihkan air mata. Taehyung benar-benar merasa iba dan kasihan melihat dongsaeng satu-satunya itu terluka dan menangis. Itu membuat taehyung lemah dan melemas.

"mengapa kau menangis kookie? Apakah terasa sakit?" tanya jimin khawatir. Sedangkan taehyung sibuk membersihkan darah junngkook dan mengelap air matanya sendiri.

"ne hyung.. hidungku terasa panas. Sebenarnya tulangku sudah terasa nyeri saat lari tadi. Tubuhku lemas. Dan aku kedinginan.. hiks.. hiks!" jelas jungkook dengan suara bergetar. Darah dan air mata bercampur diwajah imut jungkook.

"wae? Wae kau baru bilang jungkookie?" bentak taehyung yang masih sibuk mengelap darah jungkook yang tidak ada habisnya. Dan jimin mengenakan jaket ke jungkook agar jungkook tidak kedinginan.

"a..aku hanya ingin terlihat kuat didepan kalian hyung!" lirih jungkook. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan tangis. Jimin pusing melihat darah. Jimin sudah frustasi.

"kau itu RAPUH dan LEMAH jungkookie! Sebaik apapun kau mencoba kuat didepan hyung2mu.. di mata kami kau itu butuh bantuan dan sandaran. Apalagi kau penyakitan seperti ini!" bentak jimin. Jimin berdiri. Jimin benar-benar frustasi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Busnya tidak datang-datang. Sedangkan jungkook terus saja menangis dan menahan rasa sakitnya. Memang benar apa yang dikatan jimin. Jungkook itu rapuh dan lemah. Seharusnya tadi dia bilang saja apa yang dia rasakan. Pasti jimin dan taehyung akan mencegah dan mengatasinya sebelum terjadi apapun padanya. Dan sekarang jungkook merepotkan dan membuat khawatir hyungnya. Sungguh jungkook tidak kuat lagi.

"hyung aku merasa pusing!" keluh jungkook. Taehyung dan jimin menatap jungkook sendu. Tak mau ambil pusing. Jimin dengan segera menggendong jungkook dibelakang punggungnya. Jimin berjalan cepat untuk membawa jungkook agar mendapat pertolongan yang cepat dan tepat. Jimin tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada jungkook. Taehyung membawa tas jungkook dan jimin. Taehyung berjalan sejajar dengan jimin, menatap wajah jungkook yang sudah melemah dan melemas.

"taehyung.. kenapa kau tidak berpikiran untuk menghubungi jin hyung?" tanya jimin dengan wajah masih khawatir. Sedangkan darah jungkook masih saja mengalir membasahi wajah dan seragamnya jimin.

"Hp'ku lowbatt dan bahkan sudah mati jimin-ah..tadi aku buat main game saat menunggu jungkook! Lalu dimana Hp'mu biar aku yang menghubungi jin hyung!" ucap taehyung yang masih tetap mencoba berjalan sejajar dengan jimin.

"Hp'ku juga mati!" saut jimin. Taehyung menatap jungkook yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

"apa kau bawa Hp jungkookie?" tanya taeyhung. Meskipun mata jungkook terpejam, dia masih bisa mendengar percakapan kedua hyungnya itu.

"aku tidak pernah bawa Hp di sekolah hyung!" lirih jungkook pelan. Jimin dan taehyung menghela nafas berat.

"aku sudah tidak kuat hyung. Miane hari ini aku merepotkanmu!" tambah jungkook. Jungkook meringis kesakitan. Darah dan air matanya berlomba-lomba keluar dan membasahi wajahnya. Meskipun dia berusaha untuk menghentikannya, tetap saja akan keluar terus menerus sebelum mendapat penanganan yang intensif. Seperti obat dan suntikan.

"apakah menahan rasa sakit akan terlihat lebih kuat daripada berpura-pura terlihat kuat, hyung? Padahal menahan rasa sakit ini salah satu cara untukku agar terlihat kuat didepanmu, tapi aku salah. Sebenarnya, Penyakit inilah yang membuatku lemah dan tidak terlihat kuat! Maksih hyung, sudah menjaga, mengawasi dan melindungiku!"ucap batin jungkook pilu.

"yakk.. jungkook kenapa kau berkata seperti itu!"

"kau harus bertahan jungkookie..!"

To Be Continue..

Ngelap iler.. **ehh maksudnya ngelap air mata! Padahal ceritanya kagak ngefeeell ngefeell bangettt** #yawdah deh ngelap keringet ajeehehehe..

Huaaaaa... kenapa ceritanya kayak ginihhh?

Ok dahh.. kalo koment yang baweellll yahhh jangan Cuma next, tag me, next.. kalo ceritanya jelek bilang aja jelek, ngga usah bohong! Aku ikhlas kok menerima konsekuensinya.

Thenkyuuu.. **eh gomawooooo... :D


	3. Chapter 3

Judul : This Is My Life

Author : Luluknadhifah or Luluk Ziumi sasunaru

Editor : khoir al-jasri

Edit cover : Yuliana yeojamultifandom armyExo-L

Genre : brothership, family,sad, dll

Cast : all member BTS

~ kim seokjin

~ min yoongi

~ kim namjoon

~ kim haseok

~ park jimin

~ kim taehyung

~ jeon jungkook

#part3

"aku sudah tidak kuat hyung. Miane hari ini aku merepotkanmu!" tambah jungkook. Jungkook meringis kesakitan. Darah dan air matanya berlomba-lomba keluar dan membasahi wajahnya. Meskipun dia berusaha untuk menghentikannya, tetap saja akan keluar terus menerus sebelum mendapat penanganan yang intensif. Seperti obat dan suntikan.

"apakah menahan rasa sakit akan terlihat lebih kuat daripada berpura-pura terlihat kuat, hyung? Padahal menahan rasa sakit ini salah satu cara untukku agar terlihat kuat didepanmu, tapi aku salah. Sebenarnya, Penyakit inilah yang membuatku lemah dan tidak terlihat kuat! gomawo hyung, sudah menjaga, mengawasi dan melindungiku!"ucap batin jungkook pilu.

"yakk.. jungkook kenapa kau berkata seperti itu!" teriak jimin khawatir dan terus mempercepat jalannya.

"kau harus bertahan jungkookie..!" ucap taehyung sendu.

*** yoongi

Aku pulang terlalu malam hari ini. karna minggu depan ada pertandingan basket tingkat internasional, jadi akhir-akhir ini harus latihan lebih lama. Aku pulang bersama teman-temanku. Karna aku tidak punya kendaraan jadi aku naik mobil dan diantarkan sampai ke rumahku. Saat perjalanan aku menatap indahnya malam di luar kaca mobil. Aku sangat senang karna aku terpilih menjadi captain di team ku. Aku tersenyum tipis karna itu. Namun, sedetik kemudian senyumanku memudar. Aku melihat orang yang tidak asing lagi di mataku. Ya.. dia jimin dan taehyung. Tapi, jimin sedang menggendong siapa? Malam-malam begini mereka belum pulang. Malam-malam begini mereka jalan-jalan. Tapi siapa yang digendong jimin? Pacarnya? Tapi tak mungkin. Jimin bilang dia tidak punya pacar. Lalu siapa?. Kemudian aku menyuruh temanku untuk menghentikan mobilnya.

"tolong berhenti sebentar!" suruhku. Kemudian aku turun dari mobil dan menghampiri kedua dongsaengku.

*** yoongi end

Yoongi keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri kedua dongsaengnya.

"jimin-ah.. taehyung-ah..!" panggil yoongi dengan suara khasnya. Merasa namanya dipanggil, jimin dan taehyung melihat kearah siempunya suara itu.

"yoongi hyung..!" seru jimin dan taehyung serempak.

"hyu.." ucapan jimin terputus.

"jungkookie! Kookie kenapa jimin-ah?" potong yoongi dengan wajah paniknya. Yoongi mendekati jimin dan taehyung. Yoongi memandangi kedua dongsaengnya secara bergantian. Wajah kusut, mata sembab, baju banyak darah. Yoongi menghela nafas berat.

"jungkook kambuh hyung, a..aku sudah berusaha menjaganya dan sekarang aku mau membawanya ke rumah sakit. Hiks.. hiks!" jelas jimin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"jinjja? Biarkan aku yang menggendong jungkook, pasti kau kecapekan!" ucap yoongi yang mengambil alih jungkook. Dengan sigap jimin melepaskan jungkook dari gendonganya. Sekarang jungkook di gendongan yoongi.*kayak bayi deh jungkook_ digendong meluluk*

"pulang dan bersihkan diri kalian. Hyung akan membawa jungkook ke rumah sakit. Jangan katakan apapun tentang keadaan jungkook ke jin hyung. nanti aku yang akan memberitahu jin hyung sendiri. Kalian tidak usah khawatir.!" Pesan yoongi sebelum meninggalkan jimin dan taehyung. Ya, yoongi tau benar apa yang akan terjadi jika jungkook kambuh. Pasti jin akan memarahi siapa yang bersama jungkook saat jungkook kambuh. Dengan alasan kurang mengawasi jungkook, kurang memeperhatikan jungkook. Dan mengajak jungkook yang akan memicu kambuhnya penyakit jungkook. Seperti lari-lari, mendekati benda yang tajam dan lain-lain. Sebelum itu terjadi yoongi harus memberitahu jin dan menjelaskanya meskipun yoongi belum tau pasti kenapa jungkook kambuh. Itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting yoongi tidak mau menambah masalah.

"arasso hyung!" ucap taehyung dan diikuti anggukan dari jimin. Yoongi berjalan menggendong jungkook menuju mobil yang ia tumpangi tadi. Jimin dan taehyung masih setia berdiiri dan menatap nanar kepergian yoongi dan jungkook dari tempat itu.

*** jin

Aku mengendarai mobilku melebihi maksimal. Pikiranku kalut. Ingin rasanya aku dengan cepat menemukan ketiga dongsaengku. Sudah 2 kali putaran rumah sampai sekolah, namun aku tak kunjung menemukan mereka. Sebenarnya dimana mereka? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Jebal! Aku sangat bingung harus melakukan apa. Apa aku harus pulang ke rumah?, barangkali mereka sudah sampai rumah. Atau aku harus tetap mencarinya? Ya, sebaiknya aku harus pulang.

Saat aku sampai di rumah, ku dapati jimin dan taehyung. Mereka sedang makan. Lalu dimana jungkook?

"jimin-ah.. taehyung-ah.." panggilku menghampiri mereka.

"ne hyung..?" jawab mereka serempak.

"eodi kookie?" tanyaku kepada mereka. Jimin dan taehyung saling bertatapan.

"em.. jung..kook.. bersama yoongi hyung, hyung!" jawab jimin. Aku menganggukan kepala pelan. Jimin dan taehyung kemudian beranjak pergi menuju ke kamarnya. Padahal Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu lagi. Tapi mungkin mereka lelah. Ya sudahlah aku memutuskan untuk mandi makan dan menunggu yoongi dan jungkook pulang.

*** jin end

yoongi dan jungkook

"bagaimana keadaan jungkook dok?" tanya yoongi dengan dokter yang menangani jungkook. Dokter itu menatap jungkook yang sudah sadar. Hanya saja jungkook masih terlihat lemas.

"keadaanya semakin buruk. Tolong jaga dan lindungi dongsaengmu." Jawab sang dokter menatap yoongi mantap.

"tak usah kau suruh pun aku sudah menjaga dan melindunginya!" ucap yoongi menatap jungkook sekilas.

"jangan biarkan dia terkena dinginnya angin malam, tulangnya tidak kuat. Dan hal itu akan memperburuk kekebalan dalam tubuhnya. Dan satu lagi, kurangi aktifitas berlebihan." Jelas sang dokter. Yoongi hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"yakk jungkookie! Apa kau mendengarkan semua perintahnya dokter?" tanya yoongi mendekati jungkook. Jungkook yang mulanya tiduran kini mulai duduk.

"ne hyung.." jawab jungkook singkat.

"hyung..!" panggil jungkook lirih.

"ne..?" jawab yoongi.

"apakah kau selalu menjaga dan tidak membiarkanku lelah hyung?" tanya jungkook dengan wajah pucatnya. Yoongi tersenyum dan membelai lembut kepala jungkook.

"apakah selama ini kau merasa aku tak pernah menjagamu?" jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan dari yoongi untuk jungkook.

"ne hyung, sikapmu yang dingin dan cuek, aku merasa jarang kau perhatikan!" jawab jungkook menatap yoongi mantap. Yoongi tersenyum tipis.

"jungkook sudah boleh pulangkan hyung?" tanya jungkook dengan suara lirih.

"ne, kita pulang sekarang!" jawab yoongi mantap.

"kalo begitu gendong aku hyung, katanya kau tidak akan pernah membuatku lelah. Sekarang aku lelah sekali. Maukah kau menggendongku?" tanya jungkook dengan gaya aegyonya. Hal itu membuat luluh hatinya yoongi.

"baiklah..!" jawab yoongi menyetujui permintaan jungkook. Padahal dalam hati yoongi merutuki permintaan jungkook. Tapi dilain hal yoongi juga harus menepati ucapanya.

S

K

I

P

"yoongi-ah.. jungkook-ah? Kalian dari mana saja?" tanya jin yang baru saja mengetahui kepulangan yoongi dan jungkook.

"jungkook seragammu banyak darah? Apa kau kambuh lagi? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Apa yang dilakukan hyung-hyungmu, sampai kau seperti ini? pasti kau sangat sakit dan lemas! Sekarang ayo ganti bajumu!" tanya jin tanpa jeda. Yoongi hanya menghela nafas panjang. Sedangkan jungkook hanya menatap datar jin yang sedang mengkhawatirkanya.

"hyung aku lelah, bolehkah aku istirahat?"tanya jungkook manja. Jin mengangguk. Dan yoongi pergi menuju kamarnya.

Saat dikamar jungkook ganti baju dan membersihkan diri. Jin dengan setia melihat gerak gerik jungkook. Jin menatap jungkook sendu. Tubuh jungkook semakin kurus dan ringkih. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Penyakit jungkook benar-benar membuat jungkook seperti zombie. Manusia yang seharusnya mati tapi tetap hidup dengan keadaan yang mengerikan seperti itu.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, sampai-sampai kau kambuh kookie-ah?" tanya jin yang meracik obat untuk jungkook. Jungkook selesai melakukan aktifitasnya dan berjalan dikasur mendekati jin.

"aku tidak tau hyung, saat jungkook lari bersama taehyung hyung dan jimin hyung tiba-tiba tulang persendianku terasa nyeri." Jawab jungkook dengan wajah polosnya.

"lalu..?" tanya jin.

"jungkook tetap lari, karna jika tidak,kata taehyung hyung kita akan ketinggalan bus!" jawab jungkook lagi dengan wajah datarnya. Jin menghela nafas berat. Ingin sekali dirinya menjitak kepala taehyung yang berani sekali mengajak jungkook lari-lari. Apa taehyung lupa akan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh jungkook. Dasar taehyung! Membuat jin naik darah.

"lalu..?" tanya jin lagi. Kali ini jungkook yang menghela nafas.

"jungkook, taehyung hyung dan jimin hyung menunggu bus dihalte. Sebenarnya kita memang tertinggal bus, karna hampir 30 menit lebih kita menunggu, busnya tidak kunjung datang!" jelas jungkook lagi. *hadehh kenapa diceritain semuanya kookie? Inipan harus yoongi yg dijelasin! #plakk * lahh salah siapa yoongi ngga tanya! :p *

"lalu..?" tanya jin lagi. Sungguh jin sangat senang bisa mendengarkan cerita dari jungkook. Rasanya sudah lama sekali jin tidak mendengarkan cerita dan suara khas dongsaengnya itu. Karna apa? Karna setiap jin pulang, pasti jungkook sudah tidur.

"aku mimisan hyung, aku kedinginan, aku merasa pusing, dan aku sangat lemas!" jelas jungkook dengan wajah pucat yang masih menghiasi wajah imutnya. Jin menatap jungkook sendu.

"tolong jangan marahi jimin hyung dan taehyung hyung! Mereka sudah menjaga dan melindungiku!" tambah jungkook dengan wajah sendunya. Jin hanya diam menanggapinya. Padahal dalam hati jin ingin sekali memarahi mereka sekarang. Tapi, jangan sekarang. Tunggu saja besok jimin dan taehyung! Jin memberi beberapa butir obat kepada jungkook. Tapi jungkook hanya menggeleng.

"wae? Wae kau tak mau minum obat?" tanya jin yang masih memegang obatnya.

"aku sudah minum obat hyung, tadi aku dibawa yoongi hyung ke rumah sakit!" jawab jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Jin meletakkan obatnya kembali.

"apa kau tadi sempat pingsan?" tanya jin memasang wajah paniknya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabanya. Jin meletakkan punggung tanganya ke kening jungkook. Sangat Panas! Jin segera mengambil alat medisnya. Jin membuka tas medisnya. Jin berotak-atik dengan alat-alat medisnya.

"aku tadi sudah diperiksa dokter hyung!" ucap jungkook.

"aku juga seorang dokter! Dokter yang di rumah sakit hanya menghentikan darahmu sementara! Sedangkan panas dan pembekuan darahmu tidak! Arasso?" ujar jin. Jungkook hanya menatap jin sendu. Jin yang sedang menyiapkan injeksi obat untuk jungkook hanya menghela nafas. Suntikan 50 ml, Yang jin gunakan.

"aku tidak mau disuntik hyung, aku sudah sangat sakit hyung! Kenapa kau malah menambah sakitku? Hiks.. hiks.. aku tidak mau hyung!" teriak jungkook menangis pilu. Sungguh sebenarnya jin juga tidak tega melakukan ini jungkook. Tapi ini demi kabaikanmu, demi dirimu! Jin menatap jungkook nanar. Hatinya terasa tersayat-sayat beribu pisau yang sangat tajam saat melihat jungkook menangis didepannya dengan alasan penyakitnya yang sangat menyakitkan. Jin tidak sanggup melihat jungkook yang kesakitan didepanya. Jin tidak sanggup melihat jungkook menangis. Jin tidak kuat jika harus melakukan hal yang menyakitkan buat jungkook. Tapi dia harus melakukan ini? Ini salah satu tugasnya sebagai seorang hyung dan seorang dokter. Jin harus menyuntik jungkook. Jika tidak jungkook akan mimisan terus menerus. Suntikan ini bertahan hanya sampai satu minggu. Sedangkan obat-obatan hanya mengatasi kekebalan, anti pendarahan sementara dan suhu tubuh jungkook. Sungguh miris kehidupan jungkook!

"yakk jungkook! Kenapa kau teriak-teriak? Kau sangat mengganggu hyung-hyungmu yang sedang istirahat. Ayo cepat mendekatlah!" ucap jin. Jungkook hanya menggeleng dan menahan tangisnya. Jungkook menjauhi jin. Jin menghela nafas.

"aissshh... kenapa kau malah menjauh kookie? Aku tidak akan MEMBUNUHMU!" kali ini jin membentak. Jungkook sedikit tersentak. Baru kali ini jungkook dibentak jin. Baru kali ini jungkook tidak menuruti perintah jin. Tapi jungkook masih tetap menjauhi jin. Jin masih setia memegang suntikan mendekati jungkook. Jungkook semakin menjauh, dan damn! Jungkook terpojok! Jungkook menggeleng dan terus mengerang menahan sakit dan tangis. Sedangkan jin, dia hanya tersenyum simpul karena jungkook tidak bisa kemana-mana dan dengan segera dirinya menyuntik jungkook.

"huwaaaaa...hiks..hiks.. huwaaaa.. aku tidak mau disuntik hyung! Huwa..a..a hiks... hikss..!" tangisan pecah jungkook sangat menggema didalam rumah. Bagaimna tidak? Usai 17 tahun menangis layaknya anak kecil yang tidak dituruti permintaanya. Manja sekali namja bernama jungkook ini.

"HYUNG!" teriak yoongi yang tiba-tiba datang ke kamar jin dan jungkook. Langkah jin terhenti. Menatap siempunya yang berteriak meneriaki dirinya. Jungkook terperanjat. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Dengan segera jungkook berlari menuju yoongi. Mencari perlindungan dan keamanan dari jin. Jin menghela nafas berat melihat tingkah jungkook.

"yoongi hyung, aku tidak mau disuntik. Tapi jin hyung memaksaku!" adu jungkook kepada yoongi. Yoongi menatap jungkook sekilas, kemudian menatap jin dengan mengedipkan mata kirinya. Yang bertanda membuat kode tanpa sepengetahuan jungkook.

" itu semua untuk kebaikanmu kookie-ah..!" ucap yoongi mencoba menenangkan suasana.

"tapi aku tidak mau hyung!" ucap jungkook yang bersembunyi dibelakang punggung yoongi.

"bolehkah aku tidur bersamamu hyung? Aku tidak mau tidur dengan jin hyung, jika jin hyung masih mau menyuntikku!" tambah jungkook dengan wajah manjanya. Seketika itu jin meletakkan kembali suntikan yang ia pegang ke tempat semula. Tersenyum tipis tapi lebih identik dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"biarkan kookie tidur denganmu!" ucap jin mengizinkanya. Jungkook tersenyum puas. Dengan segera dirinya keluar dari kamarnya sendiri bersama yoongi.

"hyung bolehkah aku tidur didalam gendonganmu?" pinta jungkook. Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap jungkook tajam.

"kau manja sekali kookie-ah..!" bentak yoongi. Seketika jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap yoongi yang sepertinya akan memarahinya. Melihat itu, yoongi tersenyum manis.

"geurae..!" ucap yoongi pasrah. Jungkook tersenyum simpul. Yoongi berjongkok kemudian jungkook menaiki punggung yoongi. Yoongi berjalan menuju dapur untuk minum, karena sejak yoongi pulang dirinya belum sempat meneguk air setetespun. Yoongi sangat kehausan.

"kenapa kau senang sekali meminta gendonganku?" tanya yoongi.

"karena gendonganmu terasa hangat dan sangat nyaman bagiku!" jawab jungkook. Yoongi tersenyum dalam hatinya dia sangat menyayangi dongsaengnya ini karena kejujuranya. Yoongi meneguk air putih yang baru saja ia tuang kegelasnya.

"apa kau tidak haus kookie-ah?" tanya yoongi. Diam. Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari jungkook. Yoongi menatap jungkook dari samping. Wajah jungkook yang sedang tidur terlihat begitu damai dan kalem. Ternyata jungkook sudah tidur pulas didalam gendonganya. Yoongi berjalan menuju kamar jin, merebahkan tubuh jungkook diatas kasur yang biasa jungkook tiduri.

"dia baru saja tidur, biarkan tertidur sampai pulas, baru hyung bisa menyuntiknya!" ucap yoongi menatap jin mantap. Jin hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan yoongi. Yoongi yang dingin kini terasa hangat baginya. Mungkin kedewasaan yoongi sudah berkembang dan tumbuh didalam kepribadian yoongi. Jin sangat senang.

"ne.. tidurlah! Biar hyung yang mengurusnya!" ucap jin. Yoongi mengangguk dan pergi keluar menuju kamarnya.

To Be Continue..

Mianhe ngareettttt bangettt..

Mianhe semakin gajeee.. Keluh kesah diterimaaa.. koment yang paling bawel akan saya tag sampai epep ini end!

Gomawo udah nyempetin baca..


	4. Chapter 4

Judul : This Is My Life

Author : Luluknadhifah or Luluk Ziumi sasunaru

Editor : khoir al-jasri

Edit cover : Yuliana yeojamultifandom armyExo-L

Genre : brothership, family,sad, dll

Cast : ~ jeon jungkook | all member BTS

~ kim seokjin

~ min yoongi

~ kim namjoon

~ jung haseok

~ park jimin

~ kim taehyung

#part4

Pagi menjelang. Namun, jungkook masih tertidur pulas. Wajah pucatnya terlihat begitu damai. Balutan selimut tebal membuat kehangatan ditubuh ringkihnya. Seseorang disampingnya sangat enggan membangunkanya. Ya, seseorang itu adalah jin. Jin merasa tidak tega membangunkan jungkook yang masih larut dalam mimpi indahnya. Jin keluar dari kamarnya. Menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi dan ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan para dongsaeng2nya.

"hyung bagaimana keadaan jungkook?" tanya yoongi yang datang membantu jin untuk mempersiapkan sarapan.

"dia masih tidur, kasian dia hanya tidur tiga jam!" jawab jin. Yoongi hanya mengangguk. Yoongi tau persis saat ia menggendong jungkook sampai tertidur tadi malam, ternyata waktu menunjukkan pukul 03.00 KST. Pantas saja jin tidak membangunkanya. Mungkin jungkook sangat lelah.

"dimana yang lain?" tanya jin pada yoongi yang menanyai keberadaan dongsaeng2nya yang lain.

"haseok dan namjoon akan segera datang, sedangkan jimin dan taehyung sudah dimeja makan!" jawab yoongi antusias. Jin tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"wahhh... tidak biasanya kalian bangun sepagi ini? apa ada sesuatu?" tanya jin pada jimin dan taehyung saat meletakkan makanan dimeja makan. Jimin dan taehyung saling pandang.

"aku hanya ingin melakukan yang baik hyung!" jawab jimin ditambah anggukan dari taehyung. Jin mengangkat satu alisnya. Kemudian jin ikut duduk dikursi diruang makan.

"tapi.. wae kalian tidak melakukan yang baik terhadap jungkook tadi malam?" tanya jin menatap jimin dan taehyung tajam. Jimin menatap taehyung. Tapi taehyung menundukan kepalanya.

"kami sudah berusaha menjaganya hyung..!" protes jimin.

"kalo kalian menjaganya, pasti jungkook tidak akan kambuh!" ucap jin mantap.

"i..itu salahnya taehyung! Taehyung yang mengajak jungkook lari-lari!" jelas jimin. Kali ini taehyung mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap jimin sinis.

"kau juga ikut lari, kenapa kau tidak melarangku saat itu juga?" protes taehyung.

"a..aku sudah melarangmu taehyung-ah.. tapi kau malah mempercepat larimu!" jelas jimin.

"DIAM..! kalian berdua bersalah! Kalian tidak bisa diandalkan, kalian tidak menyayangi jungkook, kalian tau? Kalian malah memperburuk keadaan jungkook!" bentak jin. Seketika jimin dan taehyung terdiam. Mereka merasa bersalah tetapi tidak ingin disalahkan. Merasa kesal kepada jin tetapi tidak berani melawanya.

"ini juga salah jungkook hyung, jungkook sudah besar, tapi tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Bukankah itu sangat menjengkelkan? Hyung terlalu memanjakanya. Hyung terlalu menyayanginya." Saut jimin geram dengan sikap jin yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Apa hyung tau? Saat jungkook kambuh, kami setengah mati susah payah menjaganya, merawatnya, lari-lari untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit! Apa itu tidak bisa dibilang menyayangi jungkook? Kami harus bagaimana hyung? Hyung selalu saja menyalahkan kami saat jungkook kambuh, padahal tidak sepenuhnya itu salah kami!" tambah taehyung. Jin hanya diam mendengarkan semua isi hati kedua dongsaengnya. Kemudian jin tersenyum tipis. Jin merasa tenang, ternyata jimin dan taehyung mau mengakui kesalahanya dan benar2 menyanyangi jungkook. Jimin dan taehyung menghela nafas berat. Menatap jin dengan tatapan yang sukar diartikan. Antara kesal, dan sayang. Kesal karena selalu disalahkan. Sayang karna jin adalah hyung tertua dan selalu ada buat mereka.

"sudah selesai debatnya?" tanya yoongi yang datang dengan membawa makanan dan diletakkan ke meja.

"DIAM kau yoongi hyung!" bentak jimin dan taehyung bersamaan. Seketika yoongi terdiam. Sedangkan jin menahan tawa atas tingkah dongsaeng2nya itu.

"lebih baik kau bangunkan jungkook yoongi-ah..!" perintah jin. Yoongi mengangguk dan beranjak pergi menuju kamar jungkook.

"jangan ulangi lagi perbuatanmu taehyung! Sarapan dulu baru berangkat sekolah. Hyung akan berangkat ke rumah sakit pagi ini. semoga hari ini kalian bahagia!" pesan jin menahan tawa. yang kemudian pergi keluar rumah untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter.

Berselang beberapa menit kepergian jin menuju rumah sakit. Haseok dan namjoon datang ke ruang makan. Mereka dapati jimin dan taehyung yang sedang makan mendahului mereka. Diam. Hening. Yang menemani aktifitas mereka. Hanya dentingan sendok dan piring yang menjadi alunan indah nuansa pagi itu. Yoongi datang. Yoongi yang sudah siap menuju lapangan basket bersama teamnya untuk latihan kini sarapan dulu agar kuat dan tahan lama.

"kajja uri berangkat hyung..!" ajak jungkook yang baru saja datang diruang makan. Jimin dan Taehyung menatap jungkook sinis.

"kami tidak akan berangkat denganmu! Kami akan berangkat dengan yoongi hyung naik bus!" ucap jimin disertai anggukan mantap dari taehyung. Jungkook menatap jimin dan taehyung lesu. Sedangkan haseok dan namjoon hanya bisa diam menanggapi dongsaeng2nya yang memang mereka tidak tahu apa maslaahnya.

"wae hyung tidak mau berangkat denganku?" tanya jungkook dengan wajah polosnya.

"tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri!" jawab taehyung. Jungkook menunduk.

"sudah.. yoongi hyung kajja kita berangkat!" ajak jimin pada yoongi. Jimin dan taehyung pergi berangkat sekolah dengan yoongi. Jungkook menatap kepergian mereka dengan sendu. Hatinya bergejolak. Pikiranya berkecamuk. Kenapa jimin dan taehyung bersikap dingin terhadapnya. Mengapa sikap jimin dan taehyung seolah-olah benci dengannya. Hati jungkook terasa pilu. Apa salahnya? Mengapa kedua hyungnya acuh dengannya? Apa yang harus jungkook lakukan, agar jimin dan taehyung kembali lagi bersifat baik dengannya.

"tidak usah kau pikirkan, kajja kita berangkat!" ajak namjoon membuyarkan lamunan jungkook. Jungkook hanya mengangguk menerima ajakan dari namjoon.

didalam mobil

Jungkook hanya diam dan menatap kosong diluar jendela mobil. Namjoon dan haseok yang menyadarinya tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, hingga membuat dongsaeng kesayangannya itu tidak tersenyum sama sekali pagi ini.

"kau kenapa kookie-ah..?" tanya haseok. Jungkook mengalihkan pandanganya menatap haseok sekilas.

"apa kau sakit?" tanya haseok lagi. Sedangkan namjoon hanya setia mendengar percakapan mereka. Karna namjoon yang menyetir, jadi harus terfokus pada keadaan jalan.

"unnie hyung.. hanya saja kenapa jimin hyung dan taehyung hyung bersikap seperti itu kepadaku!" jawab jungkook menatap haseok lagi dengan mata sayunya.

"tidak usah kau pikirkan. Nanti mereka akan kembali bersikap baik padamu!" ucap haseok yang mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikiran jungkook. Jungkook hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"jungkookie.. dua hari lagi kami ada kunjungan industri ke Jeju. Kau mau oleh-oleh apa?" kali ini namjoon buka suara. Jungkook berfikir keras untuk itu.

"hmm... aku mau skyboard hyung! Belikan aku skyboard yang lagi nge-trend se Korea!" jawab jungkook dengan wajah imutnya.

"yakk! Kau mau skyboard? Aku tidak akan membelikannya untukmu!" saut namjoon.

"tenang saja hyung, aku tidak akan memainkanya!" ujar jungkook.

"lalu untuk apa kau memesan skyboard, jika tidak untuk kau mainkan?" tanya haseok.

"untuk seseorang hyung!" jawab jungkook cepat.

"hmm geurae!" ucap namjoon pasrah. Jungkook tersenyum.

"gomawo hyung!" balas jungkook dengan senyum tulusnya.

didalam bus

"seharusnya kalian tidak bersikap begitu terhadap jungkook!" ucap yoongi.

"agar jungkook tau diri hyung!" saut taehyung.

"kalian kan merasa kesal dengan jin hyung, mengapa kalian melampiaskan kekesalan kalian kepada jungkook?" tanya yoongi yang masih tidak terima dengan sikap jimin dan taehyung terhadap jungkook.

"karena awal dari semua ini itu jungkook!" tambah jimin. Yoongi menghela nafas.

"seharusnya kalian juga tau diri, jin hyung itu tidak memarahi kalian. Hanya saja jin hyung itu mengetes kepedulian kalian terhadap jungkook!" jelas yoongi.

"sudahlah hyung, apapun itu alasanya mulai saat ini aku akan jaga jarak dengan jungkook!" ucap taehyung. Jimin mengangguk mantap.

"aku akan jaga jarak dengan jungkook, tapi aku tidak akan lupa akan tugasku sebagai seorang hyung untuk jungkook, hyung!" batin taehyung.

"bagaimana bisa kau jaga jarak dengan dongsaengmu sendiri?" tanya yoongi masih tidak bisa menerima.

"apapun caranya aku akan melakukanya hyung!" saut jimin.

S

K

I

P

Jungkook pulang sekolah bersama jimin dan taehyung. Karena haseok dan namjoon tidak bisa menjemputnya. Mereka hanya diam dan larut dalam pikiranya masing-masing saat perjalanan pulang. Sesampai dirumah jungkook merasa lemas. Jungkook ingat, ia belum makan sejak tadi malam. Bahkan ia tidak sarapan dan meminum obat. Jungkook masuk kedalam kamarnya.

**jimin dan taehyung

Jimin dan taehyung merasa sangat lelah. Keduanya memutuskan untuk istiharat. Masuk dalam kamar tanpa memperdulikan jungkook yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Jimin menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Sedangkan taehyung sudah merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Agar tidak mau diganggu saat tidur. Jimin dan taehyung memasang headphone ditelinganya. Memejamkan kedua matanya dan tidur dengan mendengarkan lagu favoritnya.

*taemin_end

**jungkook

Sepulang sekolah aku masuk kedalam kamar. Perutku terasa perih karena sejak tadi malam aku belum makan, bahkan aku lupa minum obat. Aku lapar sekali. Aku masih memakai seragam. Kemudian aku memutuskan pergi kedapur untuk mencari makan. Sesampainya didapur aku menghela nafas berat. Satu makanan pun tidak ada. Bahkan di kulkas hanya ada makanan mentah, susu kaleng dan air putih. Lalu aku memutuskan pergi ke kamar jimin hyung dan taehyung hyung hanya sekedar meminta memasakan untukku. Aku berdiri didepan pintu kamar jimin hyung dan taehyung hyung yang terkunci rapat. Mungkin mereka sedang istirahat. Tapi aku harus memanggilnya, karna aku sangat lapar. Jika saja aku bisa memasak pasti aku tidak akan meminta bantuan jimin hyung dan taehyung hyung yang mengingat sikap mereka dingin sekali terhadapku sejak tadi pagi. Aku mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskanya perlahan.

"jimin hyung.. taehyung hyung.. aku lapar sekali. Di dapur tidak ada makanan sedikitpun, bisakah kalian memasakan untukku?" panggilku didepan pintu yang masih terkunci rapat itu. Aku tidak berani mengetuk pintunya. Mengingat sikap jimin dan taehyung yang tidak sepertinya tadi pagi sampai sekarang. Hening. Tidak ada sahutan dari mereka. Sungguh, tubuhku sangat lemas, berdiripun aku sudah sedikit gemetar. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk minum susu, sekedar mengisi perutku yang kosong. Aku membuka kulkas mengambil susu kaleng yang belum terbuka sedikitpun. Aku mengambil gelas dan meletakkannya dimeja. Kemudian mengambil pisau untuk membuka tutup susu kaleng itu didekat meja. Saat aku mulai menekan pisau ditutup kaleng. Tiba-tiba..

Degg..

Pyarrrrr...

Sretttt...

Aaww...

"aigo..!"

Siku tangan kiriku menyenggol gelas yang ada disampingku. Gelasnya jatuh dan pecah. Saking kagetnya jari telunjukku teriris pisau. Darah mulai mengalir ditanganku. Aku tak memperdulikanya. Dengan sigap aku mengambil pecahan beling itu tanpa alas tangan. Tak terasa darah ditanganku tambah banyak. Rasa nyeri dan perih juga semakin aku rasakan. Sepertinya kedua telapak tanganku terluka karna pecahan beling itu. Aku membuangnya di tempat sampah. Aku takut nanti jin hyung akan memarahiku jika tau kalau aku memecahkan gelas. Kedua telapak tanganku penuh darah. Bahkan darahnya sudah menetes ke lantai. Aku sangat bingung dan gugup. Ku bersihkan kedua telapak tanganku dengan seragam yayng masih ku pakai. Bukanya berhenti, darahnya malah bertambah banyak. Aku lari ke kamar mandi. Mencoba menghentikan darah yang semakin cepat keluar dari kedua telapak tanganku. Aku merintih kesakitan saat ku bersihkan kedua tanganku dengan air.

**jungkook_end

Jungkook merintih kesakitan saat lukanya dibersihkan dengan air. Tak terasa air mata mulai mengalir dipelupuk matanya. Dia menangis. Menangis bukan karna rasa sakit yang ada ditelapak tangannya. Dia menangis karna takut jika hyung2nya mengetahui keadaanya sekarang. Jungkook mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Jungkook tidak boleh menangis karna ulahnya sendiri. Jungkook terus membersihkan lukanya. Namun lukanya bukanya bersih, tapi darahnya terus saja mengalir. Akhirnya jungkook memtuskan keluar kamar mandi untuk mencari obat untuk menghentikan darahnya. Jungkook lari dengan secepat mungkin. Ia menempelkan kedua telapak tanganya di seragamnya, agar darahnya tidak menetes ke lantai. Bahkan berulang kali jungkook menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. Tak memperdulikan wajahnya yang banyak darah juga karna tanganya. Jungkook berlari menaiki anak tangga. Karna kamarnya ada diruang atas. Jungkook harus bersusah payah dulu untuk menuju kamarnya. Saat jungkook didepan kamarnya tiba-tiba..

"kookie-ah.. eomeona!" ucap haseok kaget.

"hy..hyung!" jungkook terbata-bata sembari menyembunyikan lukanya.

"kau kenapa?" tanya haseok mendekati jungkook. Jungkook hanya diam.

" gwaenchanayo hyung!" jawab jungkook

"geojitmal! Tanganmu berdarah kookie.. !" bantak haseok tak percaya akan ucapan jungkook.

"kenapa hyung pulang? Bukankah hyung pulang malam?" tanya jungkook mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"aku disuruh jin hyung menjemputmu untuk check up ke rumah sakit!"jawab haseok sembari menggandeng jungkook untuk mengobati lukanya jungkook. Jungkook menurut ajakan haseok.

"bagaimana ini bisa terjadi kookie?" tanya haseok membersihkan darah jungkook. Jungkook meringis kesakitan.

"saat aku membuat susu, aku memecahkan gelas hyung!" jelas jungkook.

"geurae.. sekarang uriga ke rumah sakit! Tapi ganti baju dulu ne..!" ucap haseok setelah membalut luka jungkook dengan perban. Darahnya akan tetap keluar. Karna haseok tidak membersihkan dengan air es. Tapi tak apa. Setidaknya darahnya terhalang perban.

"unnie hyung, aku sangat lapar!" ucap jungkook menolak ajakan haseok.

"arasso.. dimobil ada roti, kau bisa memakannya!" ujar haseok semakin geram dengan sikap jungkook yang menolak ajakanya.

"guerae hyung!" ucap jungkook pasrah. Jungkook melepaskan seragamnya dan memakai kaos pendek berwarna putih.

Saat didalam mobil. Jungkook memakan rotinya dengan lahap. Perutnya yang kosong menuntutnya untuk menghabiskan roti milik haseok. Haseok melirik jungkook sekilas. Tersenyum tipis dan kembali fokus ada jalanan.

"hyung sekarang bisa menjemputku, kenapa tadi tidak menjemputku disekolah?" tanya jungkook disela-sela mengunyah rotinya.

"tadi hyung ada urusan, sekarang tidak!" jelas haseok. Jungkook mengangguk mengerti.

"kau pulang bersama jimin dan taehyung kan?" tanya haseok. Jungkook mengangguk. Kemudian menundukan kepalanya. Mengingat sikap kedua hyungnya itu. Jungkook merasa bersalah. Tapi jungkook juga tidak mau jika jimin dan taehyung disalahkan dan akan membuat hubunganya seperti tidak biasanya.

"tapi a..uhuk..uhuk..uhuk" jungkook terbatuk. Makanannya keluar semua dari mulutnya. Jungkook tersedak roti. Matanya sedikit memerah. Haseok tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat itu.

"hyung mi..mi..minum..uhuk..uhukk..uhukk!"pinta jungkook. tenggorokan jungkook benar-benar panas dan perih. Jungkook mengelus tenggorokanya dengan tanganya yang diperban itu. Sangat sakit. Sangant perih.

"tidak ada minum kookie-ah.. tunggulah, hyung akan membelikanya untukmu!" ujar haseok sembari berhenti tepat didepan toko. Haseok turun dari mobil dan membiarkan jungkook yang masih terbatuk dan merengek meminta minum.

Sesudah membeli minuman, haseok kembali masuk kedalam mobil. Saat membuka pintu, haseok dikagetkan kali keduanya oleh jungkook. Nafasnya sempat berhenti kala mana haseok..

"kookie-ah.. jungkook.. jungkookie..!"

Makin gaje dehh ni epep! Semoga kalian masih suka chinguuuuu :p

Pujian, kritikan, pendapat, keluh kesah dan bahkan demo besar-besaran saya terima! Cukuv cekihann..

Terima kookies


	5. Chapter 5

Judul : This Is My Life

Author : Luluknadhifah or Luluk Ziumi sasunaru

Editor : khoir al-jasri

Edit cover : Yuliana yeojamultifandom armyExo-L

Genre : brothership, family,sad, dll

Cast : ~ jeon jungkook | all member BTS

~ kim seokjin

~ min yoongi

~ kim namjoon

~ jung haseok

~ park jimin

~ kim taehyung

#part5

Sesudah membeli minuman, haseok kembali masuk kedalam mobil. Saat membuka pintu, haseok dikagetkan kali keduanya oleh jungkook. Nafasnya sempat berhenti kala mana haseok..

"kookie-ah.. jungkook.. jungkookie..!" teriak haseok yang melihat jungkook tergulai lemah ditempat duduknya. Haseok langsung melempar air minumnya dijok belakang. Mendekati jungkook yang sudah berlumuran darah. Mulut dan hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan merah kental yang sudah membasahi kaos putihnya. Mata jungkook terkatup rapat.

"kookie-ah.." panggil haseok menepuk nepuk pipi jungkook pelan. Berusaha membangunkan jungkook yang sudah tak meresponya sama sekali. Haseok membersihkan mulut dan hidung jungkook dengan kaos jungkook yang sudah ternoda darah itu. Tanpa berpikir lama lagi, haseok langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

S

K

I

P

Haseok menggendong jungkook masuk keruang UGD yang disambut tiga perawat dan satu dokter. Wajah haseok benar benar kacau, melihat dongsaeng terkecilnya itu sedang tergulai lemah melawan penyakitnya. Mata haseok berkaca-kaca, ingin rasanya haseok menangis disitu juga. Tapi ia ingat bahwa menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Kemudian haseok ingat akan jin hyungnya yang juga bekerja dirumah sakit ini sebagai dokter, dirinya juga ingat ucapan jin yang menyuruhnya membawa jungkook kerumah sakit untuk check up. Haseok pergi keruangan jin dan meninggalkan jungkook yang sedang ditangani atau dirawat oleh beberapa tim medis didalam ruang UGD itu.

Sesampainya dirungan jin, haseok langsung masuk dan mendapati jin yang sedang menulis tentang catatan perkembangan pasien. Jin sedikit kaget melihat kedatangn haseok, kondisi dan keadaan haseok tidak seperti haseok yang biasanya.

"h..hyung.. kookie kambuh lagi, sekarang ada diruang UGD dan sedang dirawat oleh tim medis!" jelas haseok. Jin tersentak, dengan segera jin berjalan meninggalkan haseok yang masih berdiri diruangannya. Haseok menghela nafas berat. Kemudian menyusul jin yang sudah meninggalkanya.

Jin membuka pintu ruangan serba putih itu dengan pelan, matanya bergerak aktif menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan itu. Melangkah pelan tapi pasti, jin akhirnya menemukan dongsaeng kesayanganya itu tergelatak tak berdaya diatas bangkar yang sedang ditangani oleh tim medis. Jin mendekati jungkook, menatap jungkook sendu. Kaos putih sudah berkombinasi dengan warna darah, matanya yang terkatup rapat. Wajahnya yang pucat pasi, tubuhnya yang ringkih, dan kondisinya yang semakin memburuk. Jin membelai rambut hitam jungkook. Air matanya menetes seiring menetesnya cairan infus yang mengalir ketubuh jungkook. Perawat yang membantu merawat jungkook sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, keluar dari ruangan itu dan membawa beberapa alat yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh jungkook. Selang beberap detik, haseok masuk kedalam. Disalam ruangan hanya ada dokter, jin dan jungkook. Haseok masuk dan menatap jin.

"sebaiknya kau pulang haseok-ah.. urusi dongsaeng2mu yang ada dirumah. Biarkan hyung yang merawat dan menjaga jungkook!" ucap jin. Haseok mengangguk dan pergi dengan langkah gontai dan perasaan yang masih khawatir dengan keadaan jungkook. Haseok sudah menghilang dari balik pintu. Jin membelai rambut jungkook, kemudian menatap dokter lie yang merawat atau menangani penyakit jungkook itu.

"bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya jin dengan suara lirihnya. Dokter lie menatap jin mantap.

"buruk!" jawab dokter lie singkat. Jin menatap jungkook yang masin memejamkan matanya itu. Kemudian menatap dokter lie kembali.

"tenggorokanya terluka karna tekanan batuk yang berlebihan sehingga membuat vena pada daerah tenggorokanya itu pecah dan mengeluarkan darah. Kookie sangat dehidrasi, dilihat dari asam lambungya yang meningkat karna kurang asupan nutrisi dalam tubuhnya, hal itu membuat kookie muntah darah. Dan mimisan itu karna tidak ada masukan obat anti perdarahan dalam tubuh jungkook, sepertinya jungkook tidak meminum obatnya! Kau harus terus memperhatikanya, jungkook masih polos, dia belum tau apa yang dirasakan tubuhnya itu akan membahayakannya." Jelas dokter lie. Jin mengangguk mengerti.

"huweeekkkkk...huuuwekkkk.."

Zorrrr...huwekkk... sorrrr..

Jungkook muntah darah lagi. Dia mengerang kesakitan.


	6. Chapter 6

Judul : This Is My Life

Author : JeonEL

Genre : brothership, family,sad, dll

Cast : ~ jeon jungkook | all member BTS

~hyung akan selalu ada disampingmu sampai kamu tidak merasa takut~ kim seokjin

~ hyung akan selalu menggendongmu, agar kamu merasa nyaman~min yoongi

~hyung akan memenuhi permintaanmu ~ kim namjoon

~hyung akan selalu mengawasimu ~ jung haseok

~ mianhe dongsaengku, mulai sekarang hyung akan membantumu untuk melawan peyakitmu~ park jimin

~hyung tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka dan meneteskan air mata~ kim taehyung

~dongsaengmu ini akan membuat cerita kalo jungkook oppa ternistakan :v ~author

Ini detik-detik part terakhir :D

#part6 *vkook moments

Jin memasuki rumah dengan menggendong jungkook. Karena jungkook sedang tertidur *memimpikan author*. Jin tidak mau mengganggu istirahat jungkook. Saat membuka pintu.

"hyung!" panggil yoongi yang akan membuka pintu untuk keluar membeli makanan. Namun, niatnya itu ia urungkan karna melihat jin yang sedang menggendong jungkook dan masih terpasang infus.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya jin.

"mau membeli makanan, didapur tidak ada makanan sama sekali!" jawab yoongi.

"ambilah makanan didalam mobil, aku tadi sudah membelikanya untukmu dan yang lain!"ucap jin, kemudian masuk kedalam rumah. Yoongi pergi mengambil makanan yang dibeli jin didalam mobil.

Saat diruang tengah, jimin dan taehyung menghampiri jin.

"hyung, jungkook kenapa?" tanya jimin menghampiri jin dan membantu jin membawakan infus. Taehyung mengikuti jin dan jimin menuju kamar.

"dia kambuh lagi, lebih baik kau bersihkan kamar dan siapkan bajunya jungkook, taehyung-ah..!" suruh jin. Taehyung mengiyakan dan segera melakukan perintah jin. Sesampai dikamar, jin merebahkan tubuh ringkih jungkook. Jungkook sudah tertidur tapi sesekali ia mengerang kesakitan. Jimin memasang cairan infusnya diatas jungkook. Taehyung mengambil kaos jungkook yang berwarna merah, warna favorit jungkook. Taehyung memberikan kaosnya kepada jin, jin segera mengganti kaos jungkook yang sudah kotor itu dengan kaos yang baru saja diambil taehyung dari lemari. Taehyung naik kekasur jungkook, lebih tepatnya duduk disamping jungkook.

Taehyung menatap jungkook sendu. Taehyung benar-benar merasa bersalah, karna tidak bisa menjaga jungkook yang notebenya adalah dongsaeng satu-satunya. Dengan telaten jin mengganti kaos jungkook.

"kalian makan saja, biar hyung yang menjaganya!"ucap jin. Dengan berat hati Jimin mengangguk dan keluar kamar. Sedangkan taehyung masih tetap duduk bahkan sudah berbaring disamping dan menghadap jungkook. Jin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"kau tidak makan taehyung-ah..?" tanya jin. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya mantap.

"unnie hyung, hyung makan saja biar aku yang menjaga jungkook!"jawab taehyung sembari membelai lembut rambut hitam jungkook. Jin tersenyum.

"geurae.. !" ucap jin. Kemudian jin keluar kamar dan membawa pakaian jungkook yang kotor.

"mianhe kookie-ah, karena hyung tidak menjagamu!" gumam taehyung membelai wajah jungkook yang pucat itu. Menyibakkan rambut jungkook yang ada di kening jungkook. Jungkook membuka matanya, merasa terganggu karena aktifitas taehyung. Jungkook menatap taehyung.

"hyung..?" lirih jungkook sangat pelan.

"ne kookie-ah.. wae?" tanya taehyung sembari menekuk tanganya untuk dijadikan bantal kepalanya dan menghadap jungkook. Taehyung menatap tangan jungkook yang diperban, menatap tenggorokan jungkook yang diplaster, dan wajah jungkook yang sangat pucat. Jungkook memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap taehyung, tanpa ia sadari jungkook meneteskan air mata.

"kenapa kau menangis kookie-ah? Apa terasa sakit? Bagian Mana yang sakit?" tanya taehyung dengan panik, taehyung kembali duduk, namun jungkook menyuruhnya untuk kembali bertempat seperti semula. Taehyung mengiyakan, menuruti perintah dongsaengnya. Jungkook semakin terisak, belum cukup seharian dia menangis karena penyakitnya, entah mengapa saat dirinya mendengar ucapan taehyung yang baru saja taehyung lontarkan kepada dirinya saat dirinya memejamkan mata. Ingat memejamkan mata belum tentu tidur, itulah yang dilakukan jungkook. Taehyung menyeka air mata jungkook, membelai lembut kulit wajah jungkook bak kulit bayi itu. Namun, air mata terus saja keluar dari kedua mata jungkook. Wajahnya semakin memerah, jungkook masih menangis tanpa suara. Suaranya hilang. Akan terasa sakit jika ia bersuara karena tenggorokanya yang terluka.

"kau jangan mengangis ne.. kalo kau menangis didepanku, hyung akan ikut menangis! Kau jangan cengeng, kau itu namja, dan namja itu harus kuat!" tutur taehyung mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikiran jungkook. Mendengar itu jungkook memeluk taehyung. Memeluknya sangat erat. Tanpa berpikir kalau infusnya bisa-bisa lepas dari tangannya, namun jungkook tetap tak memeperdulikanya. Jungkook sangat senang, karna taehyung sudah kembali bersikap seperti biasa. Benar apa yang dikatakan haseok tadi pagi. Jungkook benar-benar bersyukur karena hyungnya tidak membencinya dan akan selalu menjaganya dan menjadi hyung yang penyayang. Taehyung membalas pelukan jungkook. Jungkook menenggelamkan kepalanya didalam dada taehyung. taehyung merasakan dan mengerti apa yang dirasakan dan dipikiranya jungkook sekarang. Tapi sebagai hyung, taehyung juga harus tetap menjaga dongsaengnya, sebagaimana pada mengelus rambut jungkook, hingga jungkook dan dirinya memejamkan mata.

"hyung tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka dan meneteskan air mata, kookie-ah!" lirih taehyung pelan. Namun masih terdengar jelas oleh jungkook.

"mian hyung, bahkan aku sudah sangat terluka dan menangis didepanmu!" ucap batin jungkook. Kemudian taehyung dan jungkook tertidur dengan posisi jungkook yang memeluk taehyung dan sebaliknya.

**ruang makan

Jin, jimin, suga, haseok dan namjoon sedang makan malam. Melakukan aktifitas yang jarang sekali mereka lakukan semenjak kesibukan menghampiri mereka.

"jin hyung, bagaimana keadaan jungkook?" tanya haseok disela-sela makannya.

"hasil pemeriksaan yang dokter lee berikan kepadaku, bahwa keadaan jungkook semakin buruk. Kekebalan dalam tubuhnya menurun. Dan pembekuan darah dalam tubuhnya semakin menipis. " jawab jin dengan raut wajah sedih. Namjoon menghentikan aktifitasnya, menatap jin sedikit tak percaya.

"bagaimana mungkin? Apakah selama ini suntikan dan obat-obatan yang kau berikan kepada jungkook hanya memperburuk keadaanya, bukan menyembuhkanya?" namjoon ikut bicara.

"entahlah, hyung juga belum tau. Suntikan dan obat-obatan itu juga intruksi dari dokter lee. Hyung itu dokter spesialis kanker, bukan hemofilia!" gumam jin dengan mata sayunya. Namjoon mengangguk dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"apalagi hyung besok akan pergi ke California selama lima hari untuk pengobatan pasien hyung yang akan operasi kanker hati disana! Hyung takut akan keadaan jungkook yang akhir-akhir ini semakin memburuk, dengan ketidak hadiran hyung disamping jungkook, hyung takut jungkook kenapa-napa!" ucap jin. Semuanya menatap jin sendu.

"besok aku juga akan tanding basket cup internasional di jepang, mungkin satu minggu!" sambung suga, yang notebenya memang atlet bola basket. Jin menghela nafas berat. Padahal setelah dirinya, yang paling tua adalah suga. Tapi, mengapa saat dirinya akan pergi meninggalkan jungkook, suga juga akan pergi. Bagaimana ini? jin berfikir keras untuk masalah ini.

"aku dan namjoon besok lusa juga akan pergi kunjungan industri di Jeju, mungkin dua minggunan!" saut haseok dan diikuti anggukan mantap dari namjoon. Jin kembali menghela nafas. Lalu siapa yang akan dipercaya untuk menjaga jungkook saat dirinya tak bisa bersama jungkook. Jin menunduk. Suga, haseok dan namjoon menatap jin. Mengerti akan apa yang dipikiran jin. Jimin yang tadi hanya menjadi pendengar seti hyung-hyungnya menatap hyung-hyungnya bergantian.

"apa hyung tidak mempercayai atau mengandalkanku dan taehyung untuk menjaga dongseng kita?" tanya jimin yang telah menyelesaikan menatap jimin. Semuanya dari jin, suga, namjoon dan haseok berfikir. Memikirkan apakah jimin dan taehyung bisa diandalkan dalam masalah ini?. apakah mereka akan benar-benar menjaga jungkook?. Karena setahu mereka jimin dan taehyung akan mengajak jungkook bermain sesuatu yang memicu kambuhnya penyakit jungkook. Apalagi jungkook yang masih volos dan mau saja apa yang diperintahkan oleh hyung-hyungnya. Ottoke?

"kau dan taehyung?" gumam jin menatap jimin. Jimin mengangguk.

"taehyung? kenapa dia tidak makan, mana taehyung?" tanya suga yang merasa ketidak hadiranya taehyung saat makan malam ini.

"taehyung ada dikamar bersama jungkook!" jawab jin antusias.

"ayolah hyung, aku juga mau menjadi hyung yang baik buat jungkook!" rajuk jimin. Suga menatap jin.

"ne hyung, tak apa. Selama ini yang menjaga jungkook jika tidak ada kita kan jimin dan taehyung. kita juga harus mempercayai mereka. Karena itu juga tanggung jawab mereka, hyung." Ucap suga mencoba memberikan alasan agar jimin dan taehyung menjaga jungkook.

"geurae..! jika terjadi apa-apa kau hubungi dokter lee ne?" ucap jin meng-iyakan ucapan jimin. Jimin tersenyum puas mendengar keputusan dari hyun tertuanya itu.

S

K

I

P

Pagi menjelang, seperti biasa jin bangun tidur dan melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Namun, kali ini jin bangun tidur dari kamarnya jimin. Karna kasurnya digunakan taehyung dan jungkook tidur. Jin membangunkan jimin lebih dulu, agar nanti tidak ribut masalah kamar mandi.

"jimin-ah bangun.. apa kau tidak sekolah? Bangunlah.. jimin-ah!" ucap jin sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh jimin. Jimin mengerang, sedikit terganggu.

"aisshhhh... hyung selalu mengangguku, ini hari minggu hyung, sekolahnya sedang libur!" gumam jimin.

"yakkk! Benarkah? Kalo begitu tidurlah kembali!" tutur jin kemudian meninggalkan jimin yang kembali tidur.

**dikamar jungkook

Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata indahnya ia buka selebar mungkin. Menatap seseorang yang ada disampingnya. Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk sedikit menjauh dari taehyung. seseorang yang ada disampingnya. Jungkook duduk dengan kedua kakinya yang sudah menempel dilantai. Tanpa jungkook sadari, taehyung terbangun. Kemudian taehyung ikut duduk sejajar dengan jungkook. Menatap jungkook dengan mata sipitnya. Mereka diam. Memikirkan sesuatu yang entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, author pun tidak tau. *mungkin itu sudah kebiasaan mereka, jika bangun sendiri pasti diem dulu,ngelamun, dan baru sadar*

Jin memasuki kamarnya, ia dapati taehyung dan jungkook yang sudah bangun, bahkan jungkook sudah duduk. Sangat aneh! Jin akhirnya ikut duduk sejajar dengan jungkook dan taehyung. lebih tepatnya duduk disamping taehyung.

"hyung, aku laparrr!" lirih jungkook pelan. Taehyung dan jin menahan tawa.

"jadi kau bangun sendiri itu karena lapar? Hahahahaaa :D " ledek taehyung kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan duduk lagi. Jungkook menatap taehyung aneh.

"kau harus mandi dulu!" ucap jin tegas.

"andwae! Kau juga harus melepas infus dan perban dari tanganku ini! uhukk..uhukk" teriak jungkook yang dikuti batuk.

"yakk..yakk..aishhh kenapa kau teriak-teriak? Ne, hyung akan melepasnya! " ucap jin. Taehyung menatap jungkook gemas.

"mandi denganku saja kookie-ah! Kita bermain air dan ikan bersama dikamar mandi " ajak taehyung dengan cengiran aliennya. Jungkook cemberut dan..

"ANDWAE HYUNG...! TAEHYUNG HYUNG CUMA SUKA IKAN KU SAJA JIKA DIKAMAR MANDI, HYUNG SELALU BERMAIN AIR DENGAN IKAN KU DAN MENGABAIKANKU. HUWAAAAA.. " teriak jungkook merasa tidak terima akan ajakan taehyung itu. Jungkook melempar bantal guling ke arah taehyung. dengan sigap dan lincah taehyung malah menghindar dan mengejek jungkook.

"yakk.. kim taehyung! keluar kau dari kamar ini! " bentak jin merasa sudah geram dengan tingkah laku kedua dongsaengnya itu.

"uhukk..uhukk..uhukkk..uoohuuukk" jungkok terbatuk.

"tenggorokanmu terluka jungkook-ah, kau tidak boleh berteriak!" ujar jin pada jungkook.

"aku Cuma mengajaknya bermain hyung, lagipula ikannya lebih keren dari pada jungkook!" ejek taehyung lagi, kali ini jin mendekati taehyung dan akan menerkamnya supaya dia berhenti mengejek dan membuat jungkook menangis.

"taehyung hyung jahat! Huwaaa, bahkan dia lebih menyukai ikan ku. Lihat saja nanti, aku akan memotong motong ikan itu dan membakarnya sampai mati!" teriak jungkook semakin keras. Jin menggelengkan kepalanya saat taehyung sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

"hahahahahhahaaaaaa... kau sangat jelek jungkook-ah!" teriakan taehyung dari luar masih terdengar ditelinga jin dan jungkook.

"diam kau taehyung-ah..!" Bentak jin.

"JIN HYUNG.. tanganku berdarah lagi.!" Ucap jungkook dengan memperlihatkan keadaan tanganya yang sudah berdarah-darah karena infusnya yang terlepas.

Pletakkkk..

Jin menjitak kepala jungkook pelan. Jungkook meringis.

"makanya jangan banyak bergerak, infusnya jadi terlepas dan keluar darah kan!" tegur jin sembari membersihkan darah jungkook dengan perban yang jin lepas dari kedua tangan jungkook. Dan sekarang darahnya sudah berhenti karena jin sudah memplasternya.

"mian hyung, semua ini gara-gara taehyung hyung" protes jungkook dengan keadaanya sekarang. dan semua itu karena taehyung. jin menggiring jungkook menuju kamar mandi.

"kau itu sudah besar kookie-ah, coba hilangkan sifat kekanak-kanakanmu itu. Jika sifatmu masih seperti ini hyung-hyungmu yang lain akan terus menggoda dan mengejekmu! Arassoo?" ucap jin sembari mengguyur jungkook dengan air. Jungkook hanya diam saja menerima itu. Karena setiap pagi harinya itulah yang dilakukan jin untuknya.

"ne hyung, arasso!" ucap jungkook.

"hmm.. nanti hyung pergi ke California selama lima hari, apa kau tidak papa?" tanya jin yang sedang menggosok kulit tangan jungkook dengan sabun.*jungkook tidak pake baju, tapi masih pake celana pendek*. Jungkook duduk dikursi yang sudah di sediakan jin dikamar mandi.

"kenapa mendadak sekali hyung?" bukanya menjawab, jungkook malah balik bertanya.

"sebenarnya sudah direncanakan, tapi hyung baru sempat ngomong sama kamu pagi ini!" jawab jin. Seketika raut wajah jungkook kembali murung. Jungkook menundukan kepalanya.

"aku takut hyung!" lirihnya pelan.

"apa yang kau takuti?" tanya jin.

"hyung janji, hyung akan ada disampingmu sampai kamu tidak merasa takut, tapi kali ini tolong mengertilah dengan kondisi hyung, hyung juga harus me.." ucapan jin terpotong.

"ne hyung, aku mengerti!" potong jungkook menatap jin sembari tersenyum tipis.

S

K

I

P

Sarapan sudah jin siapkan. Namjoon, haseok, yoongi, taehyung, dan jungkook sudah siap memakan sarapanya masing-masing. Kecuali jimin yang masih tidur.

"habiskan sarapan kalian, hyung mau berangkat sekarang. taehyung-ah jaga jungkook ne..!" pamit jin kepada para dongsaengnya. Taehyung mengangguk mantap.

"hyung tidak sarapan?" tanya jungkook.

"hyung sudah sarapan!" jawabnya singkat. Kemudian jin melangkah pergi keluar rumah, meninggalkan jungkook dan yang lainya dengan sendu.

"jungkook-ah, kau harus makan yang banyak!" ucap namjoon memberi sepotong daging kepada jungkook. Jungkook hanya tersenyum menerimanya. Mereka makan dengan lahap, apalagi jungkook yang sedang kelaparan. Dentingan antara sendok garpu dan piring yang meramaikan aktifitas mereka.

"setelah selesai makan, langsung bawa kedapur. Nanti, biar hyung yang mencucinya!" ucap yoongi disela-sela makanya. Semuanya yang mendengar hanya memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya.

"hari ini aku akan tidur panjang! Yakk.. jungkook-ah kau jangan ganggu tidurku ne?" ucap haseok ikut bicara.

"aishhh hyung, kau saja belum tidur, bagaimana aku menganggumu?" sungut jungkook. Haseok hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"hari ini aku akan mempelajari teori untuk kunjungan industri besok, jungkook-ah kau jangan ganggu aku eoh..!" tambah namjoon.

"aisshhh hyung, sekalipun kau melarangku untuk menganggumu, aku akan tetap menganggumu!" ucap jungkook terkekeh. Namjoon hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Yoongi dan taehyung yang mendengarkanya hanya ikut tertawa renyah menghiasi pagi itu.

"hari ini aku juga akan tidur panjang, kau jungkook-ah jangan menganggu tidurku!" tambah yoongi dengan tatapan tajam.

"yakk hyung, sebelum kau tidur, kau harus menidurkanku dulu!" saut jungkook dengan wajah merah padamnya. Kenapa hyung-hyungnya bersikap seperti ini. kenapa saat tidak ada jin, mereka bersikap aneh dan berbanding balik dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan saat ada jin. Sangat aneh! Yoongi hanya diam dan melanjutkan makanya. Jungkook mendengus sebal.

"hahahahahaha.." tiba-tiba taehyung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"coba lihatlah hyung, jungkook yang jelek itu sedang marah! Hahahahaa.." ucap taehyung diiringi tawanya yang meledak. Jungkook hanya menghela nafasnya untuk menahan amarahnya. Hyung-hyungnya sangat menyebalkan. Ia tidak boleh menangis karena hal ini, ia seorang namja. Ia ingat betul apa yang dikatakan jin untuknya. Dia harus berusaha menjadi dewasa, yaitu menahan emosinya.

"aku tidak jelek!" bentak jungkook. Bukanya diam, taehyung dan yang lainya malah menambah tawanya. Sungguh, jungkook yang ingin dewasa sudah benar-benar ternistakan. Jungkook berdiri dari dari kursinya menatap taehyung dengan tajam. Mengerti akan tatapan jungkook, taehyung sudah lari menuju kamarnya. Jungkook pun mengejarnya berniat untuk memberi pelajaran yang setimpal untuk taehyung.

"yakkk.. taehyung... jungkook! Habiskan makananmu!" teriak namjoon. Namun, tak ada respon dari mereka.

kamar yoongi, haseok dan namjoon

Setelah selesai sarapan yoongi benar-benar tidur, karena nanti malam dia akan berangkat ke jepang untuk pertandinganya besok. Dia harus mengumpulkan energi yang banyak untuk menuntut kemenangan. Haseok pun juga memilih untuk tidur disamping yoongi. Sungguh hari yang menyenangkan bukan? Bangun tidur makan tidur lagi. Sedangkan namjoon, ia masih sibuk dengan materinya untuk besok. Haseok menyerahkan semua materinya pada namjoon. Karena haseok yakin, namjoon akan mengatasinya. Namun, didalam lubuk hati namjoon yang paling dalam ia merutuki haseok yang enak-enakan tidur, sedangkan dirinya mati-matian memikirkan materinnya yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh dua orang. Sungguh meyebalkan!

kamar jimin

Baghhhhh... baaaghh... baaghhh..

Taehyung dan jungkook saling lempar bantal guling dan halhal yang patut untuk dilempar. Taehyung ada diseberang kanan kasur yang digunakan jimin tidur. Sedangkan jungkook diseberang kiri. Bukanya melempar pas terkena sasaran, justru menghasilkan korban. Yaitu, jimin. Jimin membuka matanya kasar. Merasa terganggu dengan aktifitas dongsaengnya itu.

"aw...aw...taehyung-ahhhh..." protes jimin.

baaaagghhhh... baaaaghhhh...

jungkook melempar bantal ke taehyung, taehyung melemparkanya takut akan protesan dari jimin, mereka malah semakin gaduh.

"jungkook-ah..! berhenti!" bentak jimin. Jungkook mnegabaikanya.

"aku tidak mau hyung, tangkapkan taehyung hyung dulu, aku akan berhenti!" ancam jungkook.

"yakkk...aishhhh kau curang kooki-ah, kau harus mengejarkau, kau itu namja, kau harus bisa!" protes taehyung.

"jimin hyung!" jungkook mengadu pada jimin. Jimin hanya menghela nafas kasar.

"mianhe dongsaengku, mulai sekarang hyung akan membantumu melawan penyakitmu." Ujar jimin.

"bahkan aku sendiri yang bisa merasakan penyakitku, hyung" batin jungkook dengan nafasnya yang tidak teratur itu. Menatap jimin denag sendu.

"kejarlah taehyung sampai kau bisa menghabisinya, kau boleh berlari. Kau harus melawan hal-hal yang bertentangan dengan penyakitmu" tambah jimin. Kali ini taehyung ikut menatap jimin aneh. Menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar demi mendengar ucapan aneh jimin.

"berarti taehyung hyung itu penyakitku?" tanya jungkook polos.

"ne, anggap saja seperti itu!" jawab jimin mantap. Taehyung mendesis sebal.

"yakk jimin-ah, kau menyebalkan!" ucap taehyung menatap jimin tajam. Sedang kan yang ditatap hanya tertawa renyah dan diikuti senyuman evil dari jungkook.

"hahahahaha... awas kau taehyung hyung, tanpa mengejarmu aku akan membuatmu mendekatiku, dengan begitu aku akan mudah menghabisimu!" batin jungkook sembari keluar dari kamar hyungnya itu. Melihat jungkook keluar kamar, dengan hati-hati taehyung mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan jimin kembali tidur.

"jungkook! Mau kau apakan ikan koki mu itu?" tanya taehyung, saat melihat jungkook membawa ikan koki kesayangnanya didalam toples.

"aku akan membunuhnya!" jawab jungkook sinis.

"wae? Jangan kookie-ah!" taehyung mendekati jungkook. Kemudian jungkook meletakkan toplesya disamping akuarium.

Happpp...

"kena kau taehyung hyung yang pabo!" jungkook merangkul taehyung. melingkarkan kedua tanganya dileher taehyung. mencubit, menggelitik dan menjitak taehyung dengan semangatnya. Sedangkan taehyung hanya tertawa, dan meronta kesakitan.

"aishhh dasar dongsaeng durhaka!" ucap taehyung. jungkook tertawa puas.

"hahahaha.. bagaimana mungkin aku membunuh ikan kesayanganku ini hyung!" jungkook mengambil toplesnya lagi.

"lalu mau kau bawa kemana ikanya?" tanya taehyung yang mengikuti gerak-gerik jungkook.

"mau aku taruh ke akuarium hyung, kasian dia sendirian dikamar mandi!" jawab jungkook mulai memasukan ikanya didalam akuarium yang sudah berisi air itu.

"untuk apa? Toh, diakuarium ikanmu juga sendirian." Ujar taehyung. jungkook menatap taehyung geram. Ternyata taehyung hyungnya itu banyak bicara dan tingkat penasaranya melebihi maksimal.

"setidaknya aku bisa menggambarnya hyung!" ucap jungkook yang berlari mengambil peralatan gambarnya. Taehyung tersenyum mani. Dia benar-benar bahagia. Dongsaengnya yang penyakitan itu kini kembali tersenyum dan semangat. Bahkan jungkook terlihat tidak mempunyai penyakit. Padahal tubuh ringkih jungkook sangat terlihat jelas. Namun, semua itu tertutupi dengan senyuman tulus dan manis jungkook, yang menghilangkan semua dari keadaan jungkook.

"hyung bawa akuariumnya, dan berdiri disana. Aku akan menggambarmu hyung. Kau jangan banyak bergerak." Suruh jungkook yang sudah siap dengan aktifitas barunya.

"aishhh.. aku tidak mau!" elak taehyung, jungkook menatap taehyung memohon.

"ayolah hyung, ini yang terakhir kalinya!" rajuk jungkook layaknya anak berumuran empat atau lima tahunan.

"hmm, geurae!" ucap taehyung pasrah.

"kau namakan siapa ikan ini? ikanya sangat lucu!" ucap taehyung basa-basi

"hmmm.. aku akan memberi nama "V", karena ekornya yang berbentuk seperti huruf "V", dan sangat lucu seperti hyung!" jawab jungkook tersenyum manis.

"jeball, senyuman itu akan hyung rindukan jungkook! Kau harus bisa melawan penyakitmu, agar bisa tersenyum seperti itu setiap hari!" batin taehyung ikut tersenyum.

"nama yang bagus, hyung menyukainya!" ucap taehyung memberi komentar nama ikan koki yang diberi jungkook dengan nama "V"

To Be Continue

buat ini flame makasih yaa kritikannya :* aku suka riview yang kayak gitu :) emang aku sengaja kok nggak aku edit, itu file asli sejak pertama buat ff :)

Mian kalo ceritanya monoton :v

Alurnya kagak jelas!

Ini detik-detik part terakhir, mian kalo ceritanya kepanjangan.

Komen, saran, kritikan ya chinguu aku sangat membutuhkanya

Makasih juga buat para readerku yang setia menunggu pokoknya emmmccuuahhh :v


End file.
